More Than Friends
by The Last Soul
Summary: Sequel to Shadow of a Doubt. Since their battle with Shadow, Raven and Beast Boy's friendship has blossomed into something more, but Raven still isn't opening up. To what lengths will Beast Boy go to get her to express her feelings for him?
1. More Than Friends Part One

Raven sat alone on the couch, reading her book, as a green rat crawled on the other side.  
  
The rat stayed still for several more minutes, the only sound heard was the sound of Raven  
  
turning a page in her book.  
  
Then, after a short while, "I know you're there, Beast Boy," Raven said glibly. "You can come out."  
  
The rat crawled over the top of the couch and landed on the cushion next to Raven. It then resumed  
  
its human form as a small, green teenage boy.  
  
"Hey babe," said Beast Boy playfully, throwing an arm around Raven's shoulder. "Whatcha readin?"  
  
Raven felt her breath catch in her throat. She pretended to not notice him and stared blankly at the   
  
words in her book. All the while, the couch was glowing with black energy and hovering a few feet  
  
above the floor.  
  
"Ummm, why are we floating?" Beast Boy asked, dazed.   
  
Raven's eyes widened. The couch immediately fell to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Sorry," Raven said, putting her book down. "My powers...I can't control them when---"  
  
"Hey," said Cyborg, suddenly walking into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Who said you could  
  
start the party without us?"  
  
Starfire and Robin followed in after him, carrying other goodies and snacks.   
  
"Some party...," Raven grumbled, and returned to her reading.  
  
"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Robin, as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch  
  
with Starfire. Cyborg sat down between Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
"Revenge of the Lobster Men!" Beast Boy shouted, grabbing a handful of popcorn out of Cyborg's bowl.  
  
"Didn't we watch that last week?" Robin said as he flipped through the channels on the gigantic flat screen tv.  
  
"Nah, that was Attack of the Lobster Men, Revenge is much better," assured Cyborg, then crammed a chocolate  
  
bar into his mouth.   
  
Starfire's eyes were darting back and forth with excitement as Robin changed channels. "Oooohhhhhh!" she   
  
gasped as he landed on a documentary on how to make paper. "May we watch this?" she said enthusiastically.  
  
The others stared at her.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Beast Boy asked with all seriousness.  
  
Starfire blushed. "Of..of course," she said shyly, and shrunk back into her seat.  
  
Beast Boy grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Cyborg's hands and offered it to Raven.  
  
"Here, Raven, want some?"  
  
For a second, she actually look tempted, but she chose to decline. "Actually, I think I better be going  
  
to bed," she said blandly and got up from the couch.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said in alarm and then checked Cyborg's arm. "It's only eight-thirty! You don't have to go to bed yet!"  
  
Raven looked at him for a moment, his face was twisted in anxiety, and he looked so concerned. Still, she found she needed  
  
to resist.   
  
"Goodnight," she said softly and turned to leave the room.   
  
Beast Boy stood up. His concern had turned to anger. "Come on, don't be such a party pooper, Raven." he snapped.  
  
Raven stopped in her tracks for a second, then carried on and left the room.  
  
Beast Boy watched her go with a mixture of fury and pain on his face.  
  
He then turned around and slumped back onto the couch.   
  
He was feeling angry and hurt, both at the same time. What's her deal, he thought to himself. Why can't she just hang out with me?  
  
"Peanuts?" said Cyborg, holding a jar of them up to Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy took them without really even paying attention to what he was doing.  
  
"Man, who knew making paper took so much work," Cyborg remarked while watching the tv screen.  
  
"Yah, and why does it look like some kind of soup?" Robin added, handing the bowl of popcorn to a pleased  
  
looking Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy wasn't listening to them, however. He was looking in the direction of the doorway, hoping Raven would change her  
  
mind and come back down.  
  
She never did though.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Good morning friends!" squealed Starfire when Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entered the kitchen the next morning.  
  
The three boys' eyes widened and their mouths fell open.  
  
The entire kitchen was covered in yellow slime. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all drenched in a gooey, yellow substance.  
  
Even Starfire had some on her clothes and face.   
  
"Dude, what did you do?" Beast Boy heard himself ask.  
  
"I have made breakfast!" Starfire said cheerfully, not noticing the large chunk of slime on her right cheek.  
  
Cyborg looked around the room. "It looks like breakfast made you," he said as a particulary large piece of slime dropped  
  
from the ceiling and landed on his shoulder.  
  
Robin knelt down and scooped up some of the goo on to his fingers. "What is this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Starfire beamed and held up several boxes. "It is a mixture of eggs, jello, and oatmeal."   
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin all cringed.  
  
Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "I thought I told you NOT to let her watch cooking shows," he whispered furiously.  
  
Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh and shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry, Star," said Robin, standing up and grabbing the nearest rag. "We'll help you clean up the mess."  
  
"We will?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked together.  
  
Robin gave them a foreboding look.  
  
"I mean, yah, we will. No problem," Beast Boy replied.  
  
Robin tossed Cyborg and Beast Boy some paper towels and they went to work.  
  
"Whoa," Raven muttered as she walked into the room. "What happened in here?"  
  
Starfire flew over to her carrying a large of bowl of the yellow goo.  
  
"I have prepared breakfast for us all!" she said excitedly, completely oblivious to the mess around her.  
  
Raven blinked at her. "Suddenly it all makes sense," she replied dryly.   
  
Raven passed her and went over to pour herself some herbal tea. Beast Boy snuck behind her wearing a sly  
  
grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Raven!" he exclaimed as she was sipping tea from her mug.  
  
Raven jumped as the mug exploded in her hands and the herbal tea went all over the floor.  
  
"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin and Cyborg angrily, who were still on the floor scrubbing away at Starfire's homemade slime.  
  
"Oops," said Beast Boy sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Raven turned and left the room. Beast Boy followed after her.  
  
"Sorry about your mug," he said quickly, following behind her as she continued down the hall.  
  
"It's alright," she replied quietly.  
  
They continued down the hall and up quite a few flights of stairs in silence, that is, until they reached the floor Raven's room  
  
was on.  
  
"Hey," said Beast Boy, stopping Raven at her bedroom door. Raven turned around to face him.  
  
"What?" she asked, not quite meeting his gaze.  
  
"Do you, um, wanna go do something....?" he said, staring at her longingly.  
  
Raven returned his stare but forced herself to break away from it.  
  
"No, I'm uh, getting ready to go to the cafe---"  
  
"Great, I'll come with you!" Beast Boy interrupted.  
  
Raven's mouth hung open for a moment, and her eyes were darting back and forth in different directions. She seemed to be   
  
looking for an excuse.  
  
"Actually, I was wanting to go...alone," she said finally.  
  
Beast Boy's face fell in disappointment.  
  
"Oh...well, okay," he replied, failing to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
  
Raven had to grit her teeth in an attempt to control the guilty feeling that was overcoming her.  
  
Why does he have to make that face...she thought to herself miserably.  
  
"Guess I'll see you later then...," Beast Boy moped, and took off down the hall looking much like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
  
Raven watched him go and sighed sadly. Then, reluctantly, she headed down the hall to go to the cafe alone.   
  
*******************************  
  
Beast Boy sat alone outside on the rocks, facing the ocean.  
  
"Why does she keep blowing me off?" he said sourly, as he tossed a pebble into the water. It skipped a few times,  
  
causing the sea to ripple.  
  
"She can't avoid me forever," he went on, "I know she likes me. At least, I think she likes me..."  
  
Beast Boy tossed another small rock into the water, but was then distracted by something flying overhead of him.  
  
It was Raven. She was flying across the sea to the city.  
  
Beast Boy felt his spirits lift, and he smiled devilishly.  
  
"If she's not going to invite me to the cafe with her, than I'm just gonna go by myself," he said stubbornly.  
  
He quickly transformed into a seagull and followed after her.  
  
******************************  
  
Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch, playing a fighting video game.   
  
"Ha! Take that!" Cyborg shouted as his guy punched Robin's in the face.  
  
Robin's player got up and flew at Cyborg's player, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ah, man...," muttered Cyborg as Robin grinned.  
  
"Has anyone seen Raven or Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, suddenly walking into the living room and coming over  
  
to the couch.  
  
"I haven't see either of them since they ditched us at breakfast," answered Robin, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"BB's definitely doing dishes tonight," replied Cyborg grumpily. "AND cleaning the bathroom."  
  
Starfire bit her lip, looking worried.  
  
"What if he does not return?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Star," said Robin, "He's probably just hanging out at the park or the arcade or something."  
  
"Yah," added Cyborg as his player performed a drop kick on Robin's. "And knowing Raven she's probably hangin' in  
  
that cafe of hers."  
  
Starfire watched Cyborg and Robin's game for a while.   
  
"Maybe they're doing the hanging out together."  
  
Cyborg snorted. "Doubt it, Star. Raven and Beast Boy don't exactly have a lot in common. They barely seem like  
  
friends most the time."  
  
Starfire stared at the screen for a minute. Then----  
  
"Perhaps they are more than friends," she said quietly.  
  
Robin and Cyborg stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one, Star!" exclaimed Cyborg. He laughed so hard that he fell off the couch.  
  
Starfire frowned at them.  
  
"Hey!" Cyborg shouted. Robin had returned to the game and was now beating the living daylights out of Cyborg's character.  
  
Cyborg jumped back on to the couch, quickly grabbing up the controller and regaining control of his player.   
  
Starfire left the room looking unusually annoyed.  
  
********************************* 


	2. More Than Friends Part Two

Beast Boy wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he entered the cafe. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was   
  
the small, dimly lit stage, that had a single microphone, located in the back. In front of the stage was about a dozen small tables,  
  
little lamps at each of them. There was also a corner in which the cafe had some bookcases and a couple couches and   
  
armchairs to sit on. And in several of the seats, sat many people who were dressed in all black and wore shades over their eyes.  
  
They were sipping out of mugs, and either reading to themselves or talking quietly amongst each other.   
  
As Beast Boy sat himself at one of the tables, he couldn't help noticing the whole place had a dark and moody atmosphere to   
  
it, a lot like......  
  
"Raven," he said aloud to as he spotted her at a table by herself reading a book.   
  
Beast Boy looked back at the stage and then back at Raven and grinned maliciously.  
  
"Showtime," he whispered under his breath.  
  
He quickly strutted over to the stage, a determined look on his face. Some of the cafe residents' heads raised curiously as he walked by.  
  
Grinning broadly, Beast Boy jumped on stage and grabbed the mic. He then cleared his throat loudly to get everybody's attention.  
  
Everyone looked up from their reading, including Raven.  
  
"Oh, no...," she whispered, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Okay dudes, you ready to hear some jokes?"  
  
Raven groaned.   
  
"Alright," Beast Boy started, "Here's a good one. What did the bird wear to the beach?"  
  
There was an awkward silence in which most of the onlookers exchanged perplexed looks and raised eyebrows. Raven merely looked horrified.  
  
"A BEAK-INI!" Beast Boy shouted across the room. No one laughed, that is, except Beast Boy, who was laughing stupidly at his own joke,  
  
mainly for the fact that it had to be killing Raven.  
  
"No? Well, how bout this one! What letters are missing from the alphabet?"   
  
Beast Boy waited in complete silence for a few seconds, then shouted "The ones that come in the mail!"  
  
He again laughed while no one else did. Raven, meanwhile, was desperately trying to focus on her book. But she could  
  
feel her cheeks burning, and consequently, the words in her book melted right off the page.  
  
"Okay, last one, I guarantee you'll laugh at this one! What do you get when you cross an elephant with a rhinoceros?"  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Elephino!"  
  
Again, every face in the room remained blank.  
  
No one laughed, no one clapped, no one cracked a smile. No one did anything, except stare at him.  
  
"Tough room," Beast Boy shrugged, and leapt off the stage. He quickly made his way over to Raven's table.  
  
"Hey Raven," he said brightly, sitting down in the chair across from her.  
  
Raven was trying her best to control her emotions.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she said in a strangled voice.  
  
Beast Boy leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Why? Surprised to see me?" he said casually.  
  
Raven's eyes flashed dangerously beneath her hood. "Did you follow me here?" she demanded angrily.  
  
Now it was Beast Boy's turn to get angry.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who just totally deserted me last night, and this morning! And besides, it's a free country, I can come here   
  
if I want to."  
  
Raven looked taken aback. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words.  
  
"Yah, it's crazy, someone actually wants to spend time with you," said Beast Boy hysterically.  
  
Raven shook her head at him. "It's not that simple. You don't understand--"  
  
"I understand that you're trying to avoid me," Beast Boy cut in, "I just don't know why."  
  
Raven put her forehead in her hands and sighed. "It's complicated..."  
  
"What's so complicated about hanging out with me? I thought you liked me!" Beast Boy said loudly.  
  
The lightbulb in the tiny lamp on their table suddenly popped and went out.   
  
Raven stared at it for a second and then got up from her chair. "This is why I'm avoiding you," she said bluntly.  
  
She then headed out the door of the cafe. Beast Boy scrambled out of his chair after her.  
  
He charged out the door, expecting to have to chase after her, but instead she stood there waiting for him.  
  
"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked anxiously, approaching her slowly.  
  
Raven took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you," she replied. "It's what happens when I do hang out  
  
with you."   
  
Beast Boy's face scrunched up in confusion.   
  
Noticing this, Raven impatiently said,"Look, you know I can't fully control my powers. Especially when I have strong feelings  
  
for something."  
  
Raven then blushed realizing what she had said.  
  
Beast Boy blushed too and a giant grin formed on his face. "You mean you have strong feelings...for me?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and eyes and pretended to be annoyed but couldn't fight the smile that was forming on her lips.  
  
"You're not going to make me say it again are you?" she asked with mock reluctance.  
  
Beast Boy waved a hand aside. "Nah, we'll save that for another time," he said with a wink.  
  
They stood there quietly, smiling at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Beast Boy broke the silence.  
  
"So...you wanna go to the park or something?" he suggested.  
  
"Ummm...," Raven replied uncertainly. She didn't know how to tell him no. She didn't want to hurt his feelings again. Not now when   
  
he was so happy.  
  
"Sure...," she answered.  
  
"Awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy cheerfully.  
  
Even though Raven still wasn't sure about the park, she had to admit to herself, it felt good to please him.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven started down the sidewalk together. As they walked, Raven could feel extrememly positive energy seeping off  
  
of Beast Boy.   
  
He's so happy about this, she thought sadly. If only he knew what's going to happen.......  
  
Raven's eyes suddenly bugged out and the nearest traffic light blew up; Beast Boy had slipped his hand in hers.  
  
They both turned and looked up at the broken traffic light; Raven took her hand away.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said quietly.  
  
"Come on!" Beast Boy protested. "So you broke one little stoplight, big deal!"  
  
Raven bit her lip anxiously. "Alright," she murmured. And they continued to the park.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Man, sure is quiet around here without BB crackin jokes and actin goofy," said Cyborg. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped   
  
up on the coffee table. "Wonder where he is," he thought aloud.  
  
Cyborg looked around the room only to find he was the only one there.   
  
"Wonder where everyone is," he muttered, and then turned on the tv.   
  
**************************************  
  
"This looks like a good spot," Beast Boy announced, sitting down in a particularly soft patch of grass.   
  
"For what?" said Raven wryly, sitting down next to him.   
  
Beast Boy scowled at her. "Come on, Raven. Why do you always have to have a reason for everything? Can't you just enjoy something  
  
without wondering what's the meaning of it?"   
  
Raven was a little puzzled by his words. She hadn't really thought of this before, or if she had, she hadn't taken it so seriously until now.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said, and removed her hood.  
  
Beast Boy's face softened and formed a large grin again. He leaned back into the grass with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Whoa, that cloud looks just like Cyborg," he said, pointing up at the sky.   
  
Raven looked up at the clouds.   
  
"Haha, made you look!" said Beast Boy playfully.  
  
Raven looked back down at him and smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Are you ever gonna stop that?" she asked.  
  
Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Nah," he finally answered.  
  
Raven sighed quietly and looked around. The park was so peaceful today. Warm with clear skies and a light breeze. And there were only a   
  
few other people around other than the two of them. A couple older boys were tossing a frisbee to each other a good fifty feet away.   
  
Raven was relieved to find that she wasn't feeling anxious at all, on the contrary she felt relaxed and for one of the few times in her life...happy.  
  
"I'm glad I came," she said suddenly and somewhat shyly to Beast Boy. "This is...nice."  
  
Beast Boy beamed at her. "Whad I tell ya? You stick with me, you'll never go wrong,"   
  
Raven stared at him for a second, and then leaned back into the grass next to him. She closed her eyes and felt Beast Boy's hand next to hers.  
  
So this is what it's like to be in love....she thought to herself.  
  
"Huh?" she heard Beast Boy ask.  
  
Raven's eyes snapped open. Her heart started beating fast. Her mind raced.  
  
Please tell me I didn't say that outloud, please tell me I didn't!  
  
Raven sat up, her throat tightening. But Beast Boy wasn't paying any attention. He was watching the two boys playing catch in front of them.  
  
"Ah, cool, frisbee!" he said eagerly. Raven sighed with relief.   
  
And perhaps it was because she did that, that the frisbee suddenly flew out of the boy's hand and over his friend's head.  
  
"What kind of throw was that?" his friend shouted at him. The other boy, who was wearing sunglasses, just shrugged.  
  
"Watch this!" said Beast Boy to Raven, transforming into a labrador retreiver and heading after the frisbee.  
  
Raven watched as Beast Boy took a giant leap and caught the frisbee with his mouth in mid-air.   
  
She couldn't help but roll her eyes, she knew he was trying to impress her.  
  
Meanwhile, Beast Boy changed back to normal and walked over to the two boys.  
  
"Here," he said, handing the frisbee over to them.  
  
The guy with sunglasses grabbed it from him quickly.  
  
"Who said you could touch my frisbee, freak?" he said nastily.  
  
Beast Boy's brows arched in anger. "Say what?" he demanded. Raven had just walked over.  
  
The guy with the sunglasses waved the frisbee in Beast Boy's face. "I said, don't touch my frisbee. I don't want your freak hands   
  
on it."  
  
Beast Boy's face reddened with rage. Raven was looking quite angry herself.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than act like immature idiots?" she said coolly.   
  
The other boy, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt, turned to Raven and looked her up and down.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping in a coffin right now, or have you just never heard of sunlight?" he asked with a disgusted look on his  
  
face.  
  
Beast Boy stepped up to the boy, clenching his fist. "What did you say to her?" he asked furiously.   
  
The boy in the sleeveless shirt pushed him back. "Why? You gonna do something about it?"   
  
Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "You bet I'm gonna do something about it," he replied bitterly and then transformed into a large, adult lion with  
  
a full, dark green mane.   
  
The two older boys watched in horror as Beast Boy let out a tremendous roar and lowered his head to gaze at them threateningly.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" the guy with the sunglasses shouted and took off in the other direction, his friend following behind not too shortly.  
  
Beast Boy let out another roar and then went chasing after them.   
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven called after him. But he had already chased the boys deeper into the park. Raven hesitated for a moment, and then flew   
  
after him.  
  
Raven followed into an area with many trees. The two boys had mananged to crawl up into one of the trees. Beast Boy was trying to   
  
claw at them from the trunk.  
  
The guy with the sunglasses was looking down at him laughing.  
  
"Ha ha. Can't get us now, can you?"  
  
Beast Boy growled and then changed into a hawk. He flew up and landed on one of the branches and changed into a lion again.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
Both of the boys jumped out of the tree, Beast Boy leaped out after them. He then chased them past the trees into a large clearing  
  
in the park.  
  
"Beast Boy, stop!" Raven shouted.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Cyborg!" said Robin, suddenly bursting into the living room, Starfire at his side. "There's trouble at the park! Let's go!"  
  
Cyborg jumped off the couch. "Where's Raven and BB?" he asked.  
  
Robin looked at Starfire and then back at Cyborg.  
  
"We're gonna have to handle this one without them."  
  
***************************************  
  
Raven watched as dozens of people scattered from their picnics, screaming, at the sight of Beast Boy.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven repeated, desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
But he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy chasing the two boys around in a circle.  
  
Raven frowned, knewing what she had to do.  
  
Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
Beast Boy's lion eyes grew wide as he was suddenly lifted into the air in a large, black bubble. He pounced and clawed inside it.  
  
"Raven!" he shouted, changing back to normal and looking down at her from about twelve feet into the air. "What are you doing?"  
  
As soon as he said it, Raven felt herself lose her concentration. Her eyes flew open and the bubble holding Beast Boy popped.  
  
Beast Boy fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Oww," he said and sat up. He was then pulled up by the collar of his uniform.  
  
"Think you're pretty funny, don't you freak?" said the boy in the sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Hehe...," said Beast Boy nervously, a sweat drop coming down his face.  
  
"Let him go," Raven ordered gravely.  
  
The boy holding Beast Boy by the shirt looked up at her. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?"   
  
Raven's cape flew back and her eyes turned black. She raised a hand, which was glowing with dark energy, and hurled it at the   
  
boy in the sunglasses. The ball of energy knocked him backwards a few feet and he landed on his back, looking dazed.   
  
"Need I say it again?" Raven replied.  
  
"RAVEN! BEAST BOY!"  
  
Raven gasped and her eyes returned to normal. Her and Beast Boy turned around to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire standing there,   
  
looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Yo, what are ya'll doin?" asked Cyborg.  
  
The older boy immediately let go of Beast Boy's shirt.   
  
"What's going on here?" said Robin, his tone harsh.  
  
The boy in the sleeveless shirt helped his friend up and then replied to Robin, "Ask them," he said, looking at Raven and Beast Boy, "they're   
  
the ones that attacked us."  
  
The two boys then took off, running as fast as they could.   
  
Beast Boy watched them go. "That ought have teached them a lesson," he said smugly.  
  
He then turned back to Robin, who was looking at him and Raven with an exasperated look on his face.   
  
"Uhhh...you okay dude?" asked Beast Boy anxiously.  
  
"You attacked them?" Robin demanded crossly.   
  
Beast Boy fumed. "You should of heard what they said to---"  
  
"That doesn't matter!" bellowed Robin. "You never attack an innocent citizen!"  
  
"Innocent?" repeated Beast Boy, looking appalled.   
  
"If they're not stealing or harming anyone, they're innocent," answered Robin.  
  
Beast Boy crossed his arms. "I was just having a little fun," he retorted.   
  
Robin's mouth twitched. "Your idea of fun might have just costed us our reputation."  
  
Cyborg and Starfire exhanged nervous glances.  
  
"Come on, Robin---"  
  
"Our reputation is not costed---"  
  
"If we're lucky it's not," he replied.  
  
This was not looking good, and Raven couldn't stand watching Beast Boy take all the blame any longer.  
  
"He wasn't the only one who attacked them. Look, Beast Boy was just---"  
  
"I would expect something like this from Beast Boy, but not from you, Raven," Robin snapped.  
  
Raven immediately shut her mouth.  
  
"Hey," said Beast Boy angrily, "Don't get mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't stand up for me," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you both messed up," Robin interrupted. "How are people spose to want us to help them if we attack them instead?"   
  
Raven bowed her head. She knew Robin was right. How could she let her emotions get the best of her like that?  
  
Beast Boy wasn't showing any signs of shame. On the contrary, he was looking at Robin as if he was about to hit him.  
  
"Let's go," he said to Raven all of a sudden, "Let them cool off for a while."   
  
Raven paused for a moment, and then followed after Beast Boy.  
  
"They're going off together....again," said Starfire curiously, once they were out of earshot.  
  
Cyborg scratched his head. "Maybe you were right about them, Star. What do you think Robin?"  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin wasn't listening however. He had his head bowed in guilt.  
  
Maybe I was too hard on them, he thought shamefully.   
  
***************************************  
  
"I can't believe him!" Beast Boy whined as he and Raven took the elevator to the upstairs in Titans Tower.  
  
"He acted like we really hurt them or something. And even if we had, they would of deserved it!"   
  
Raven was watching Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye. "Robin's right," she said, frowning.   
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Beast Boy watched Raven step out, looking baffled. "Huh?"  
  
He followed her down the empty hall. "What do you mean he's right?"   
  
"We shouldn't have let our emotions take control of us like that," Raven explained as they turned a corner. "We can't just attack  
  
people because they make us angry. We can't just do anything we want to because we feel a certain way..." Raven trailed off.  
  
She knew that last sentence was true....and she hated it.  
  
"But you didn't even really do anything. You tried to stop me from really harming them. And then you only attacked them to help  
  
me out. Thanks for that by the way..." Beast Boy froze. He was suddenly aware that he had followed Raven into her room. The door  
  
slid shut behind him.   
  
"Oops," he muttered sheepishly. He immediately turned around to leave.  
  
"It's okay," Raven replied quietly, "You can stay."  
  
Beast Boy turned back around, a large smile on his face.  
  
Raven smiled back at him but then quickly looked away. Beast Boy noticed this.  
  
"What's the matter, Raven? Can't you look at me?" he joked.   
  
Raven returned her gaze to him. "Looking is not the problem," she said somberly.  
  
Beast Boy suddenly became very serious. "Then what is?" he asked.  
  
Raven stared at him. She knew this was the time to tell him, she had his full attention now and she also knew she couldn't hide it forever.  
  
"Touching," she answered.  
  
Beast Boy stood there looking bemused. "I don't get it," he replied.  
  
Raven fidgeted a little with frustration. "I...I can't touch you."  
  
Beast Boy continued to look puzzled. "Why not?"   
  
"Because of my powers, I can't control them anymore. I'm feeling too much," Raven answered. She then gasped as Beast Boy  
  
took a few steps toward her.  
  
"Try me," he ordered.  
  
"No!" Raven exclaimed, backing away from him.  
  
"Just try me!" shouted Beast Boy, stepping towards her again.  
  
"Get away!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on," Beast Boy urged. "Just try."  
  
Raven frowned at him. "I can't," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
Beast Boy stared into her eyes; Raven shuddered slighty under his gaze.  
  
"Just try," he whispered.   
  
Raven stared back into his eyes before surrending. She then exhaled deeply and lifted her arms to his face.  
  
Beast Boy watched as her hands reached out to touch him, a tiny grin formed across his lips.   
  
Raven focused herself on his smile as her fingers stretched and found the soft, green skin.  
  
But just as her fingertips grazed his cheeks, her palms filled with black, telekinetic energy.  
  
Raven immediately withdrew her hands from Beast Boy's face.  
  
"I can't," she said suddenly, looking down at the floor.   
  
Beast Boy watched her for a minute, a desperate look on his face.  
  
"Raven," he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him hopelessly.  
  
"It's no use," she muttered franticly, "I can't control it. It'll never----"  
  
Raven's words were stifled however, as Beast Boy had thrown himself forward and locked lips with her. Raven felt as if shockwaves  
  
were being sent throughout her body. She leaned into Beast Boy, returning the kiss, as the triangular-shaped bookcase in her room   
  
went crashing to the floor and sent all the books flying around them.  
  
Raven knew the bookcase had fallen, but she didn't care. Nor did she care as the lamp on her desk exploded into dozens of tiny pieces.  
  
Everything she had been feeling for so long came pouring out as she continued to kiss Beast Boy, taking small breaths in between.  
  
Beast Boy felt himself grinning as his lips covered Raven's, and he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. The mirror on her dresser shattered. As much as she didn't want to, Raven forced herself to pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her face was flushed and she was glowing with black energy.  
  
So was Beast Boy.  
  
"So...was that good for you?" he asked, smirking. Raven punched him in the shoulder making him let out a BAAHH sound.  
  
"I was joking!" he said in defense. He grinned at Raven guiltily, but she was looking at the floor.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his expression changing from happy to concerned.  
  
Raven turned her back on him and attempted to clean up the broken lamp mess with her powers. "I'm fine," she replied.  
  
Her voice told otherwise, however.   
  
"Raven...," Beast Boy said anxiously, reaching out to put his arms around her.  
  
Raven saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Stop," she said, before he could touch her.  
  
Beast Boy froze in his tracks.   
  
"I want you out," Raven ordered, motioning toward the door.  
  
Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "What?" he said incredulously.  
  
"Get out," replied Raven, her voice raising slightly.  
  
"What for? What did I do?" asked a bewildered Beast Boy.  
  
Raven turned around and glared at him. "I just want you to leave," she answered.  
  
Beast Boy returned her glare. "What's wrong with you? First we kiss and now you're mad?"  
  
Raven stared at him for a moment. Then she shook her head. "Please go," she said calmly.   
  
Beast Boy had no choice. He frowned at Raven angrily and then headed over to the door.   
  
He pushed the button and the door slid open. He turned back to Raven, who was watching him with a misty look in her eyes.  
  
"Night," he said bitterly, and then walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and tried to levitate the pile of broken lamp pieces. But it was no use, she just couldn't focus on anything   
  
other than Beast Boy's furious face. The pieces of lamp fell back to the floor, and Raven's head fell in her hands as tears streamed   
  
down her face.  
  
********************************  
  
(A/N: Yes, I am aware this chapter is a lot longer than the first, but I don't care. I'm too lazy to go back and try to divide them  
  
equally. How'd you guys like this one? I realize Raven is really moody, but you gotta remember, she's feeling a lot of stuff right  
  
now and isn't exactly sure how to deal with it. Kinda like PMSing...lol. At least her and BB got their first kiss together (^-^)! Oh,  
  
and if you were wondering, the mirror that shattered was not her mind-mirror thing. It was just a regular mirror on her dresser.   
  
Thanks for reading, now Review! And be on the lookout for Part Three!) 


	3. More Than Friends Part Three

The Titans awoke to a gray, rainy day the next morning. The weather matched the atmosphere of the Tower, gloomy and irritated.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy hadn't spoken to each other all morning, as they sat at the breakfast table with the other Titans.   
  
The whole group sat quietly, each of them avoiding eye contact with the other. Starfire seemed to be the only one who was bothered   
  
by the lack of interaction.  
  
"Nice weather we're having?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
They all ignored her and continued eating.   
  
"Friends, please!" she cried, "You mustn't act like this! On my planet a rainy day would call for a celebration of life!"   
  
Robin tore off a piece of extremely chewy bacon with his teeth and replied irritably, "Sorry Star, afraid I'm not really in the mood  
  
to celebrate after what happened yesterday."   
  
Beast Boy scowled at him from across the table. "Can't say I'm in a particular good mood after yesterday either," he said and then   
  
glanced at Raven.   
  
Raven's eyes widened and she quickly looked back down at her plate of food.  
  
"Maybe if you would just follow the rules and stop goofin off," Robin said and crossed his arms.  
  
"WHAT?" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up from the table furiously. "THOSE JERKS GOT JUST WHAT THEY DESERVED!  
  
YOU'RE ONLY ON THEIR SIDE CAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!"  
  
Now Robin had raised himself from the table in anger. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A JERK?"  
  
"YOU BET I AM!"  
  
Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were all watching the scene with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.  
  
"Shut up, both of you, fighting isn't going to solve this," Raven put in.  
  
"Stay out of this," Robin replied, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Don't tell her to stay out of this!" Beast Boy shouted at him.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Robin shouted back.  
  
Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla; Robin got in an attack-fighting position. They both leapt across the table at each other.  
  
Then, they both froze in mid-air. Starfire had flown up and held Robin back just in time while Raven had used her telekinetic power to  
  
restrain Beast Boy in the air.  
  
Cyborg was standing up now, his arms outstretched, seperating the two.  
  
"Raven's right, fighting isn't going to solve this. You guys need to chill out."  
  
Beast Boy and Robin gritted their teeth. Raven and Starfire lowered them to their seats.  
  
"See, everything's cool," said Cyborg, sitting back down in his chair. "Just needed some space."  
  
Robin and Beast Boy were still sitting with their arms crossed, looking away from each other.  
  
Beast Boy then noticed his spoon on the table, it was filled with soy milk from his cereal. Scowling at it, he brought his  
  
fist down and pounded on the end of it. The soy milk shot across the table and landed on the front of Robin's uniform.  
  
The other Titans gasped as Robin looked down at his shirt. He then looked back up at Beast Boy, glaring at him.  
  
"Ooops," said Beast Boy timidly.   
  
The whole group was then surprised, as Robin's frown turned into a smile. He then scooped a large handful of jelly out of the jar  
  
on the table and chucked it at Beast Boy.  
  
The jelly hit him square in the face. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg watched him in shock.  
  
Beast Boy wiped the jelly off his face and grinned. "FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled.  
  
The other Titans certainly weren't expecting this, and the three of them ducked as food was flung at them.  
  
Beast Boy had turned into an octopus and was using all eight of his tentacles to fire food in every direction.  
  
Raven hid under the table just as handfuls of jelly, egg, and gravy came her way.   
  
Robin was jumping from table to counter, dodging Beast Boy's throws. He then picked up a piece of soggy toast off the floor  
  
and hurled it threw the air.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Cyborg as it hit him in the head. "I know you did not just throw toast at me!"   
  
He scooped up some egg from his plate and tossed it at Robin, who was so busy avoiding Beast Boy's flying food that it hit  
  
him right in the face.   
  
"Aaah!" Robin said surprised. He flicked the egg off of himself and then looked up to see both Beast Boy and Cyborg standing in front of  
  
him, armed with gravy and wearing evil grins.  
  
Robin put his hands up. "Okay, you guys win. I give up."  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg exhanged looks of satisfaction. "Good answer," Cyborg replied.  
  
They all turned and looked as Raven crawled out from under the table and dusted herself off.  
  
"Boys," she muttered.  
  
Robin was now looking at Beast Boy, feeling ashamed.   
  
"Look, sorry about yesterday. I was too hard on you and Raven."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Yah well, I guess I shouldn't have chased those guys, even if they did deserve it."  
  
Both of them nodded in agreement as several minutes of awkward silence passed.  
  
"Whew, great, glad that's over with," Cyborg interrupted. "But if you guys haven't noticed, we've got kitchen clean-up two days in a row."  
  
Each of them looked around the room reluctantly.   
  
"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin, realizing she wasn't standing there with them.  
  
"I dunno..she was just here..."  
  
"Star?"  
  
Starfire suddenly appeared in front of them, holding what looked like a very large bowl of the yellow goo she made the day before.  
  
"What are you doing with that stuff!" said Beast Boy scandalized.  
  
"It is appropriate to cover each other in edible substances on this rainy day holiday, yes?"   
  
And before they could do anything to stop her, Starfire heaved the bowl into the air and spilled the goo all over them.  
  
The four of them stood there, mouths hanging open as the yellow slime ooozed down their faces, to their chests, to their legs, and to  
  
the floor. It piled up at their feet like some sort of slime trail.  
  
"The food fight is over, Starfire!" Cyborg exclaimed angrily.  
  
Starfire blushed. "Oh," she said looking innocent. "I shall go fetch some towls then.."  
  
They watched her go, and they looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Now I know how a slug feels," said Beast Boy as he removed his feet from the pile of slime.  
  
*************************************  
  
It was well over three hours when they finally got the kitchen cleaned up, not to mention themselves.  
  
Beast Boy had just taken a shower and was now standing in front of the mirror combing his hair.  
  
"You my friend, are lookin good!" he said as he pointed to his reflection.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the bathroom door and the sound of Cyborg's voice.  
  
"Come on BB, get outta there! I'm still covered in slime here!"  
  
Beast Boy slapped some aftershave on to his face. "Use the other bathroom! I'm busy in here!"  
  
"Robin's in the other bathroom, and busy doing what?"  
  
Beast Boy stared into the mirror and pondered for a moment.  
  
"Shaving," he answered.  
  
On the other side of the door, Cyborg was looking baffled.  
  
"Shaving? Shaving what? You don't even have peach fuzz yet!"  
  
Beast Boy's face welted up in anger. "What are you talking about?" he said and felt his chin. "It's growing in perfectly."  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Look, whatever man, just let me in there. You've already been in there for thirty minutes."  
  
"Fine!" Beast Boy yelled and opened the door. "Happy now?"  
  
Cyborg looked down at him. "Yah, I'm happy," he replied. He then plugged his nose as he walked in.  
  
"Whoa, BB, have you never heard of too much cologne?" he asked as he swished the air with one hand and held his nose with the other.  
  
"It's aftershave!" Beast Boy retorted.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it's making my eyes water. And I'm sure it would make anyone who got near you do the same."  
  
Beast Boy slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall. Turning around a corner, he ran into...Raven.  
  
She jumped when she saw him.   
  
"You startled me," she said hastily, her hand over her chest.  
  
"My bad," Beast Boy replied awkwardly.  
  
They stood there quietly looking at the floor for several tense seconds.  
  
When they did look back up and made eye contact, Raven felt her heart start beating fast. She needed to say something.  
  
"Do you smell something?"  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Beast Boy's face. "That was some food fight, eh?"   
  
Raven blinked at him. "Yah...well I'm gonna go...see you later.."   
  
She quickly turned the other direction.  
  
"Umm...aren't you forgetting something?" said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven turned back around and looked at him, puzzled. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, hello! Don't you owe me an apology for last night? You kicked me out for no reason!"  
  
Raven stared at him. "I had my reasons," she replied vaguely.  
  
Beast Boy stared back at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Alright," he said, waving a hand aside, "I'm a reasonable  
  
guy, I'll let it slide. THIS time."  
  
Raven lowered her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Beast Boy, you let everything slide."   
  
Beast Boy scratched his head. "Well, yah, guess I do. But--hey where are you going?"   
  
Raven had turned away from him and was now making her way toward the staircase. Pausing, she replied, "I need to go think  
  
about some things..."  
  
Beast Boy suddenly became very anxious and rushed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"What are you do---"  
  
"I'm sorry Raven," he said quietly.   
  
"Get off me!" she squeaked as he hugged her tightly to him and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not mad anymore, I promise," he continued.  
  
"I believe you, will you let me go now?" she said, sounding quite strained.  
  
"Hang out with me today," he said as he released her and forced her to face him.  
  
Raven shook her head at him. "You don't give up do you?" she asked, slightly amused.  
  
Beast Boy smirked. "Nope, I don't quit. That's what makes me so lovable," he replied with a wink.  
  
Raven looked around and made sure no one was in the hallway. Then she turned back to Beast Boy. "Follow me," she whispered.  
  
Beast Boy grinned ear to ear as he followed Raven up the stairs.   
  
"So where are we going?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"To the roof," Raven answered.  
  
"Kaaay..."  
  
Beast Boy didn't know why Raven was choosing the roof as a hangout spot, but he didn't object. After all, she was allowing   
  
him to come with her, he wasn't about to pass up this chance.  
  
When they finally did reach the roof, they were surprised to find that the rain had stopped, and the sun was staring to peek out  
  
from behind the clouds. Perhaps the weather would be nice today after all.  
  
"So what does the mysterious Raven do while on the roof?" Beast Boy asked curiously as Raven went to sit in her usual spot.  
  
Beast Boy automatically came to sit down next to her.  
  
Raven sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. "I cleanse my aura and release my energies into a place for safe keeping."  
  
Beast Boy stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Huh?"   
  
Raven opened her eyes and narrowed them at him. "I meditate."  
  
"Ah man, Raven, you brought me up here to watch you meditate? Are you trying to get rid of me by boring me to death?"  
  
"No one's making you stay," replied Raven. She closed her eyes again and raised her hands in the air, putting her thumb and middle   
  
fingers together.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."  
  
"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy protested. "Let's do something fun! We can go back to your cafe---"  
  
"I can't concentrate with you talking, Beast Boy. And you're wearing too much cologne by the way."  
  
This shut him up.  
  
Raven continued her chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."  
  
Beast Boy wasn't sure how long they sat there, it had to have been at least for twenty minutes. The first ten he found was boring, and  
  
that he wished he was in the living room, playing video games. The second ten was different however. He didn't feel bored anymore,  
  
he felt relaxed and just happy to be sitting there with Raven. He smiled up at the sky, which was now blue with puffy, white clouds.  
  
"You're still here?" he heard Raven ask. She only sounded remotely surprised.  
  
Beast Boy looked back at her. "Yah...is that a problem?"   
  
Raven shook her head at him and smiled. Beast Boy smiled back and then looked at the city in front of them.   
  
"You know what? We should come up here some night with blankets and snacks. I bet the city looks cool from this view  
  
at night. What do you think?" he turned back to her.  
  
Raven was blushing madly. "Yah...yah that sounds...interesting," she stammered.  
  
Beast Boy grinned and put an arm around her. And a strange thing happened. She didn't push it off or pull away from him.  
  
"Is touching allowed now or something?" he said confused.  
  
"I think so," Raven replied quietly, "I think meditating helps. It helps make me less anxious."  
  
Beast Boy took hold of her chin and pulled her face over to his.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
Raven nodded, and before she knew it, she was closing the gap between her and Beast Boy's lips.   
  
Raven felt Beast Boy slip his arms around her and she reconciled by sliding her arms around his neck.   
  
Fireworks might as well have been going off, for all Raven was feeling right now. It was double in fact from all the positive   
  
energy that was coming from Beast Boy.  
  
Raven was practically in his lap now, as they continued to kiss on the roof.  
  
Though it was longer than the kiss in Raven's room, it seemed to end almost as soon it begun.  
  
Raven felt something, and her eyes snapped open. She broke away from Beast Boy and stared in fear.  
  
"What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked, staring at her.  
  
Raven moved his arms off her and scrambled to her feet, still looking panicked.  
  
Beast Boy got up too. "What is it?" he said concerned.  
  
"Something's not right," mumbled Raven, shaking her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Beast Boy looking around them. "Nothing's gone wrong. Everything's still in place."  
  
"No," said Raven hysterically, "No, I felt it. Something's wrong." She turned away from him.  
  
"Wait a second Raven---"  
  
"Come on!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and leading him back to the elevator with her.  
  
Raven pressed the button for the elevator. They waited several minutes.   
  
It never came.  
  
"Huh," said Beast Boy dully. "Whhaa--"  
  
Raven had taken hold of his arm again. "Come on," she said impatiently, "We're taking the stairs."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Beast Boy exclaimed as Raven dragged him over to the door. "There's like ten-zillion steps!"   
  
Raven opened the door. "Deal with it," she muttered and shoved him inside.  
  
"Aaah!" Beast Boy yelped as he fell forward and then caught the railing to balance himself.   
  
Raven followed in after him and shut the door. Her face fell when she saw the staircase.  
  
"You weren't kidding..."  
  
"I told you!" Beast Boy shouted back.   
  
Raven stared at the stairs for a second and then her face twisted into a sly smile.  
  
"Whoever said we had to walk?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Raven raised herself from the ground and flew down the stairs.  
  
Watching her, Beast Boy smacked himself on the head. "Oh yah, duh!"  
  
He turned into a bat and flew after her.  
  
As they flew down the stairs to the lower floors they noticed that the halls were all dark. Not a single light on.  
  
Beast Boy was starting to wonder if Raven was right. Maybe something was wrong.  
  
Just then, he saw Raven land on the floor in front of him. He swooped down and landed next to her.  
  
Raven looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Let's check out this floor."  
  
Beast Boy nodded his head and they started down the hall.   
  
Raven was really starting to get worried. What had she done? What had she caused? And where were the other Titans?  
  
Stop panicking, she told herself. You have to get your emotions under control. You can't be afraid of so many things---!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy found her hand and squeezed it in his own. The lights flickered a bit.   
  
Raven immediately took her hand away. "Not now," she said softly, and somewhat irritated.   
  
"Sorry," Beast Boy replied sadly, "I just thought---OW!"  
  
He suddenly fell to the floor.   
  
"Are you alright?" Raven asked as she helped him up.   
  
"Yah...felt like I hit some type of metal wall though.."  
  
"Who you callin a metal wall?" said a voice. Raven and Beast Boy jumped.  
  
A single red eye descended from the darkness.  
  
"Cyborg!" They said together.  
  
"No, it's the boogie man," he said sarcastically.   
  
"What's going on?" inquired Beast Boy.  
  
"Dunno," Cyborg answered, brushing pass them. "I was workin out in the gym and the lights went out all of a sudden."   
  
Beast Boy and Raven followed him, Raven frowning slightly in the dark.  
  
They reached the end of the hall where there was a light switch. Cyborg flipped it back and forth.   
  
"Nope, nuthin. The power must be out all over the Tower."   
  
"Where are Robin and Star?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
Cyborg turned and headed to the staircase. "Not sure. Let's find em."  
  
Beast Boy and Raven followed Cyborg down the stairs. Cyborg was illuminating the area with his built-in flashlight.  
  
"They gotta be around here somewhere," muttered Cyborg when they reached the fourth floor.  
  
Raven peered down the hallway. "Let's check their rooms."  
  
She took the lead and they continued down the hall, stepping cautiously and watching each other's figures out of the corners of   
  
their eyes.  
  
Finally, they reached the door labeled STARFIRE.  
  
"Umm...should we knock?" said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven pounded on the door.   
  
No one answered.  
  
"Looks like nobody's home," shrugged Cyborg.  
  
Raven pushed the button and the door slid open. The three of them entered slowly.  
  
Starfire's room was the same as usual. Odd things from her homeplanet were decorated around the walls and dresser. And  
  
her round, pink bed lay centered in the middle.  
  
"Nuthin looks out of the ordinary," commented Cyborg as he messed with an orange, spikey object on her dresser. "I mean,  
  
as ordinary as Starfire gets."  
  
Beast Boy walked into the center of the room and looked around in the darkness.  
  
"Star?"  
  
But there was no answer. Nothing, or no one in the room stirred.  
  
"She's not here," Raven replied quietly.  
  
The three of them left the room.  
  
"Now what?" Beast Boy exclaimed once they returned to the hall and the door slid shut behind them.  
  
"We go check Robin's room," answered Cyborg.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy made no arguements as they followed Cyborg down the hall.   
  
It was somewhat frightening walking around in the dark, not knowing if something had happened to Robin and Starfire or not.   
  
Of course, Raven was more worried about the cause of the blackout more than anything else.   
  
Just like Starfire's room, Robin's room had been completely absent of any human presence. So Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy  
  
decided to go check the higher floors.  
  
"And I thought I was IN shape," said Beast Boy breathlessly as they climbed the stairs to the tenth floor.   
  
"Shh," whispered Cyborg, as they entered the hallway, "I think I hear somethin."  
  
"Is it Robin and Star?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Can't tell," Cyborg replied.   
  
The three of them leaned against a wall. The sounds were getting louder, and closer.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's comin around the corner any minute now," whispered Cyborg.  
  
Raven heard herself gasp, and she clasped a hand to her mouth. She was afraid, and she couldn't contain it.   
  
"Get ready guys," said Cyborg as his right hand was replaced by his sonic cannon. Beast Boy changed into a tiger.  
  
"On the count of three...one.........two........THREE!"  
  
They jumped out into the hall just as whatever was approaching turned the corner.  
  
"FREEZE!" shouted Cyborg.   
  
"EEE!" squeaked a familar voice.  
  
Cyborg put his sonic cannon down and squinted in the dark.  
  
"Star?"   
  
"Friends?" the voice replied.  
  
A flashlight popped out of Cyborg's shoulder illuminating the figures that were Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Where were you guys?" demanded Robin, "We've been looking all over the Tower for you."  
  
Beast Boy changed back to normal. "You've been looking all over for us? We've been looking all over for YOU!"  
  
"What happened to the power?" said Cyborg moderately.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," answered Robin, exchanging looks with Starfire.   
  
"Probably just something wrong with the circuit breaker," Cyborg replied, "I'll go check it out."  
  
"Cy's right, it's probably just a glitch or something," assured Beast Boy as Cyborg took off down the hall.  
  
Robin rubbed his chin. "I don't know. The power just doesn't go out for no reason. There has to be something behind it..."  
  
Raven couldn't stand the guilty feeling that was overcoming her. She hadn't said anything, in hopes no one would notice her. But   
  
now that Robin was starting to come up with paranoid conclusions, she felt she had to say something.  
  
"Actually...," she started, "the power's out ---Ow!"  
  
Beast Boy had slammed his foot down on hers.  
  
"Ow?" repeated Starfire curiously.  
  
"She means," Beast Boy managed to say as he struggled to pull Raven into the nearest room, "The power's out, oh no!"   
  
They disappeared into the living room, leaving Robin and Starfire looking puzzled.  
  
"What was that for?" said Raven furiously as she tore her arm away from Beast Boy.  
  
"Because you were going to say you caused the blackout," said Beast Boy quickly, "And you don't even know if you did."  
  
He couldn't tell in the dark, but Raven was giving him a menacing look. "I did cause it. You know it. You helped!"   
  
"Okay, okay," said Beast Boy nervously, "but you can't tell Robin, he'll totally freak."   
  
"If I don't tell Robin, he'll think Slade was behind it," retaliated Raven angrily.  
  
"Let him think it!" Beast Boy said, more loudly than he meant to. "It'll get him off our case!"  
  
There was a pause in which Raven stared at his dark face and then replied sourly, "We don't have a case."   
  
"Yes we do," said Beast Boy firmly. Raven was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Fine," she muttered.   
  
Beast Boy was grinning broadly in the dark. From that moment on, he knew he would never be shunned by Raven again.   
  
He simply had a way of getting her to do what he wanted. This pleased him.  
  
"Shall we?" he said politely.   
  
Raven couldn't see what he was motioning to, but she figured it out.   
  
"Alright," she replied quietly.  
  
Beast Boy lead Raven over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down on to the cushion with him. Raven's cheeks  
  
were burning slightly pink in the dark as their legs touched each other's.  
  
Raven's heart leapt in her chest as she felt Beast Boy's hand brush softly across her knee while he reached over to the   
  
coffee table. Unknown to Raven, Beast Boy had felt a little flutter in his heart at the exact same time.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured as his hand slid across the coffee table. "Just trying to find the remote."  
  
Raven held back a smile. "The power's out, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy froze for a moment and then let out a little laugh. "Oh yah," he replied sheepishly.  
  
He then leaned back in his seat and with a fake yawn and stretch, he draped his left arm over Raven's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Raven, half suspicious, half amused.  
  
"Nuthin," answered Beast Boy, letting his fingers walk along Raven's slim shoulder.  
  
Raven shuddered slightly under his touch. How she longed to have his arm around her like this. It almost seemed too good  
  
and too scary to be real.   
  
No, she thought to herself, get yourself under control, we can't have a repeat of what happened on the roof. Just push him   
  
away or something.  
  
Raven wasn't listening to what her head was saying, however, she was listening to what her heart was feeling....Again.  
  
Raven reached her own hand up to the one Beast Boy had planted on her shoulder, and surprised them both by entwining her   
  
fingers with his.  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "What are YOU doing?" he said, his voice somewhat shaky.  
  
"Nothing," Raven replied, her cheeks flushed.  
  
What WAS she doing? Had she gone mad? If she didn't stop herself now Beast Boy was going to take advantage of this situation.  
  
Or worse, she was going to do it herself.  
  
Raven tried to pull her hand away quickly, but Beast Boy had latched on to it and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Raven said angrily as she tried to tug her hand free of Beast Boy's grasp.  
  
Laughing, Beast Boy shouted, "Nuh uh, you're not getting away this time Raven!" and wrapped both arms around her as she tried   
  
to get up. Raven was pulled back on to the couch and into Beast Boy's lap.  
  
"Let go!" she squealed, struggling to remove Beast Boy's arms from her waist. Beast Boy wouldn't budge. He had fastened his arms   
  
around her like a seat belt.  
  
This was getting out of control. Raven couldn't see what, but she had heard, and felt, something crash to the floor. Sighing in defeat,   
  
Raven stopped squirming and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm sitting on you," she mumbled through her fingers.  
  
"I know," said Beast Boy happily.  
  
Raven sighed again, but this time it was more like a sigh of relief. She was relieved to find that Beast Boy was determined to  
  
make her stay with him. As much as she protested, as much as she objected to his affection, she actually did like his persistence.  
  
It was the one thing that made her feel special and wanted in the world of confusion and chaos she was in.  
  
Giving in, Raven leaned back against Beast Boy, who reacted immediately by resting his chin on her shoulder.   
  
They sat there like that in silence for several minutes, merely enjoying each other's embrace. And it occured to Raven, the more time  
  
she spent alone with Beast Boy, the less her feelings toward him were effecting her powers, with the exception of the blackout. And with   
  
every time he touched her, the more comfortable she became. Perhaps her powers interfering with her relationship with him would come   
  
to pass after all. Maybe she just needed to get used to these new feelings. These feelings that seemed to stir up all her other ones.   
  
"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy suddenly, breaking her concentration.  
  
"Yah?" she replied in the dark.  
  
"Are we, um, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Raven felt her mouth go dry.  
  
"Oh..," she said uncertainly, her heart starting to pound in her chest, "I don't---"  
  
But Raven didn't get to finish what she was about to say, because all of a sudden the tower shook with great force and there was a   
  
loud hammering sound coming from one of the lower floors.   
  
Startled, Raven and Beast Boy both jumped from the couch. They both looked at each other, dumbfounded.  
  
"That wasn't me," said Raven anxiously.  
  
(A/N: Once again, I apologize for such a late update. I've been pre-occupied with other things, plus there's school and I've also been   
  
sick a lot lately. It took me forever just to fill in a little gap in my story, but now that I have, I hope you're happy with it. I'm afaid again I've   
  
left you wondering just what the heck is going on. But you do know something: Raven and BB are getting pretty cozy! There's a lot   
  
more touching going on between them. I hope that's something you guys like, cause I know I do! ^_^ I hope this last scene here wasn't  
  
too strange. I'd rather it be cute. And I hope everything made sense. I do in fact lose myself with my stories sometimes. Again, thanks for   
  
reading, don't forget to review! And FYI, the next update I make on this story should be the last one. Then I will be done with it.) 


End file.
